Stuck
by Obsessed-with-Coldplay
Summary: Liam and elektra get stuck in lift. liam/elektra oneshot. last Chapter up now!
1. Chapter 1

**sorry if the chapters are a bit short. my netbook doesn't have microsoft word so i have to make do with word pad instead. this is set after liam moves in with his brother.**

**ELEKTRA'S P.O.V**

I handed the rat to the girl sitting infront of me. "Is it a girl or a boy?", I asked her. The girl examined the rat's rear end. "It's a girl." she answered, before popping the rat into a small cage and handing the cage to me."I thought you wasn't allowed pets if you live in a flat.", I said. "We're not allowed loud ones like dogs, but rats are fine." she answered. I took a quick look at my watch. "crap, I'd better get going, it's nearly two.", I said.

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

I went into the living room, still rubbing the sleepy dust out of eyes. "Liam, you should get to bed earlier, its quater to two." I replied with a grunt. I then went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and went back into the living room to fnd Jack watching _Hollyoaks_ on E4. I sat down next to him on the sofa with a bowl of cornflakes . When I finished eating I grabbed my phone, my jacket and slipped on my trainers. It didn't take long for Jack to respond to this. "Where are you going?", he asked. "Elm tree. Oh and I need some change for the bus." I said. He pointed to the counter where I found the money. I went out the door and headed for the lift when I saw a certain girl with blue highlights do the same...

**ELEKTRA'S P.O.V **

I saw Liam heading for the lift. "What are you doing here?", I asked him.

"I could ask you the same. And anyway I live here. See, that's my brother's flat." He pointed to the door behind him. The rat squeaked, which made him jump a little. "Why have you got a rat? Those things started the black death you know!"

"Yeah, well they didn't have domesticated rats in the 1300's.", I said, pressing the button on the lift which made the doors open. I stepped inside, followed by Liam who then pressed the GROUND FLOOR button. "You still never answered my question, why have you got a rat?"

"So I can breed them."  
>"why do you wanna breed rats?"<p>

"So I can sell the babies and make money."

"Ellie wolfman gave you that rat didn't she?" I blinked. "How do you know?" I asked. "Her mum came over to dinner last night, you know, cos she moved here a week ago and Jack wanted to be polite. She kept going on about her daughter, Ellie, who's rat crazy." The lift stopped but the doors didn't open. I frantically pressed some buttons but nothing happened. Liam banged hardly on the metal doors. "Like thats gonna help." I said.

"you got any better ideas?"

"yeah, calling someone. Crap I left my phone to charge at home. What about you?" Liam got out his phone and frowned. "It's got no bars." He said.

"So we're stuck." I said. 

**So what do you think? please r&r.**


	2. Chapter 2

**`Sorry, I could have written more in the last chapter but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger.**

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

I went silent for a few minutes, reassuring myself that someone would eventually find us, or the the lift would start working again or this was all a dream. The rat was no help whatsoever, rattling the metal cage and squeeking, making a sound that created goosebumps on my skin. Elektra didn't seem to be any where near as optimistic as me, or even optmistic. "we might be here for days, weeks even! What if we die of dehydration?" She rambled.

"Elektra calm down! You ain't helping at all. Someone's bound to..." She sighed, I sighed and the rat just squeaked. "CAN YOU SHUT UP THAT BLIMMIN' RAT, IT'S DOING MY HEAD IN!" I shouted. Elektra seemed to blown away and even I surprised myself because I rarely ever shout about things that annoy me.

**ELEKTRA'S P.O.V**

"I think he's hungry. " I said.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that is there?" Liam snapped.

"Calm down, I've got some baby bells in my bag."

"What? A minute ago you said we might die of starvation!"

"Dehydration." I said, kneeling down on my knees and searching through my bag. The packet of babybels were right down at the bottom and I couldnt see it without taking some things out first like my purse and my diary... "Found em." I said. It was then that I realised Liam was no longer interested in eating baby bels becuase he had his head in my diary. "Liam give that back!" I said, trying to grab my little blue book which was way too high anyway. Crap, why did Liam have to be taller than me? "Didnt know you had a crush on The Wanted, Elektra.", he smirked. "Don't you have any respect for other people's private property?", I said, still trying to grab my diary. "Oh I do, but you don't count as people.", he said. "So what do I count as?" I asked, giving up on trying to grab my diary. "You count as a wild animal with blue hair.", he said. "Oh look, this is the one where you moved into the DG.", he waved the book in my face. It said:

_These last two days have been REALLY fun. Here is a list of all the fun things I got to do._

_1. I got to attack an EXACT Charlie clone. And when I say exact I mean he's tall, got brown hair, kinda good looking and even the same accent!_

_2. I started up my own gang with the little kids. It was great, I had them stealing stuff for me, including money._

_3. I played pranks on Gina, the scary careworker, it was hilarious! AND I got way with it._

_Ok, ok, three fun things dosen't count as a lot. And the effect was ruined when Liam, (the charlie clone) grassed me up. sort of. _

"Who's Charlie?" Liam asked

"None of your buisness."

"He's your ex isn't he?"

"How how did you know he was my ex?" I said, giving the rat some cheese. Liam searched my diary. "Aha." He said. "Page 24."

_I broke up with charlie yesterday. turns out all he cares about is showng off to his mates. And apparently he's embaressed to be seen with a girl who's got blue highlights. Its like there's 2 different sides to him, one wheres he's with me and one where's he's with everyone else. shame I didn't get to slap him before he walked away and for some weird reason I feel that I need to attack him. dunno why. maybe im becoming mad like mum, maybe in ten years time ill be in a mental hospital all alone, whispering to myself, just like her. But I like to think I'm like my dad, and hopefully, in ten years time I'll be royal navy engineer, just like him and hopefully I won't die there, unlike him._

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

Now I knew why she was sent to car. It was the first time I'd seen her in such an emotional state. I handed the diary back to her. "Sorry, I didn't know - "

"It's fine, no really." she said, opening up the cage. The rat sniffed her hand, checking if there was any more cheese left. "So, who you're gonna tell that I've got a crush on the wanted?"

"Well, there's Frank, Tyler, Johnny, Rick, Gus will write it down, harry... ok everyone at the dumping ground basically.

"Dickhead." She said, smiling.

"Bitch."

"Son of a bitch."

"Freak."

"Creep."

I couldnt think of another insult. "Blue haired creep?" Elektra snorted and so did I. Before long we were laughing our heads off. I had no idea why. The creepy thing was that we were right next to eachother. Elektra suddenly kissed me, right on the lips and my instincts made me respond and kiss her back...

**So what do you think? Im not sure I like it too much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**right, this is the next chapter. Binnie bunny will be pleased! :)**

**ELEKTRA'S P.O.V**

We kept on kissing. _Oh come on it's Liam! He's supposed to be your arch enemy NOT you're boyfriend! _, said a tiny voice in my mind, preferably my conscience. I tried my very best to ignore it, that and the stupid rat squeeking. "Is anyone down there?", a deep voice called from above. We pulled apart instantly. "Yes!" Liam called back, standing up and helping me up too. "Right, you just hang on, I'm calling the fire brigade." The deep voice said again.

**45 MINUTES LATER (LIAM'S P.O.V)**

We were stood in the car park, outside the block of flats. Elektra stared at the rat in disapointment. "Why did I have to buy you? Why? You're _so_ frikkin' annoying!"

"Don't act like we never made out." I said.

"You two made out?" We both turned around, to see Carmen, dressed in her usual pink clothes. She was holding a couple of shopping bags and she had a priceless expression on her face. She ran over to us. Great. "Look Carmen, it didn't mean anything. Look, I kiss loads of boys but only for fun. And I thought he was one of my mates, you know, cos he looks very similar." Elektra said.

"Ohhhh." Carmen said. Her mobile rang. "Oh, I've got to take this. It's the nail art kit competition." She then walked away from us, shortly before jumping up and down. I think she won the competiton. I was more concerned in what Elektra just said to her. "Oh so you kissed me just for fun did you? You're just a slag, you always will be." I said walking towards the building, away from her. I knew I was supposed to go to the dumping ground but I didn't feel like it anymore. "Liam wait, I never kissed you for fun. I kissed you because, well, I dunno I just kissed you. " She said.

"Why did you kiss me then? And don't say becuase you liked me because there's none of that in your diary." I said, turning around.

"I don't know! I wasn't myself. It's just that you were turning out to be a nice guy and..."

"And what?", I asked. She came up to me, tiptoed slightly and gave me small peck on the cheek. "Maybe we're better off as enemies.", She said. She was about to turn around and walk away but I grabbed hold of her arm and gave her a tentative kiss on the lips, now knowing that she never kissed me for fun. She didn't immediately respond, but before long we were kissing eachother's mouths off, forgetting that Carmen was there too. "O..M..G! You are going out with Liam! Can I organise the wedding? We'll have a white and pink theme, no pink and white is better. Or would you prefer pink and blue? Oh and the dress should be strapless...

**hmm...I'm not sure if I should write another chapter on this. If you think I should, please tell me in your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. **

**ELEKTRA'S P.O.V**

We were getting a brand new form tutor called Mr Hetherington that day. As usual I was five or six minutes late because it was a long walk from Elm tree. Mike did offer to take me to school in the minibus but I said that I'd rather walk than be seen with a bunch of primary school kids in a four wheeled dung heap. Liam, however, got chaperoned in his big brother's shiny Ford focus a week after he moved in with him and even he got laughed at by a bunch of year eleven kids. And as his arch enemy, it was my duty to tease at him too. He looked like he knew this was gonna happen because that day I heard him mutter "I knew this was gonna happen." And from that day forward he was seen walking to school.

**LIAM'S P.O.V **

I ran through the corridor, E15, my form classroom. I stopped to catch my breath. Man I was getting unfit. I knew I was five or six minutes late but Miss Graham would only give me a stern telling off, nothing more. I opened the door to reveal an old fashioned teacher, the type you would only see in cartoons, telling Elektra off. He didn't even notice I was there."You're late and you've got an innapropriate hair style. _Not_ a very good first impression to make on you're new form tutor? Is it?" Crap, I forgot that I'd got a new tutor. "I'm giving you a double detention for tommorow, young lady.", The teacher continued. He then turned to me, finally realising that I was in the room. "Right, I suppose I'll have to give you a detention for being late." He look down at me. "Is that a mobile phone in your pocket?" I blinked. My old teacher Miss Graham allways allowed us to have our phones out at form time and she didn't care about Elektra's blue streaks. In fact, she said that it looke rather original. Not that Elektra never got told off becuase of her hair before, but she never got a detention for it. "Sir, I get home quite late, I need it incase -", I said but the teacher cut me off.

"Well why didn't you hand it in to reception then? You could have had it back at the end of the day!" , he said. Elektra was holding a sheet of paper that had _SPELL DIS BAKWUDS: KCIRP. THATS HIM! _written over it in big letters. I sniggered. "What's so funny?" The teacher asked me. Elektra immediately folded up the piece of paper and put it in her blazer pocket. "Nothing sir, I was just coughing." I said. I recieved a double detention that day for being late and not handing my phone to reception.

**ok, the next chapter is set in detention the next day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 4. : )**

**ELEKTRA'S P.O.V**

Tick, tock, tick, tock. I looked down at my watch. Only 118 minutes to go. So two hours basically. Every one of us in the hall was under Mr Hetherington's sharp eye. Why, of all the teachers to supervise tuesday detentions did it have to be _him_? And the worst thing is that it was for two whole hours. "Sir.", I said in weak voice. "What is it?", Mr Hetherington asked. "I, I'm supposed to have my appendix taken out later on, but the doctor told me to lie down in the mean time and this appendix is reallly starting to hurt." I lied, rubbing my stomach.

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

Wow. Elektra must have really hated detention. Or she must have hated the teacher but hey, who could blame her. Of course, she didn't get away with faking she was ill becuase Mr H noticed that her face wasn't pale. In the end she got another detention for faking. An hour passed and by then, most of the kids were gone, becuase they only got a single detention. The only people who were left was a couple of year 7 kids and Elektra and me which was quite unusual becuase the last time I had a 2 hour detention the hall was stll quite full of kids. "Yes, yes, I know what you lot are all thinking, why are there only four of you and that's becuase a lot of the students who recieved a double detention have mysteriously lost their granny a week before and had to attend their funeral.", the teacher said. Crap, why didn't I think of that? Another teacher teacher walked through the door. "Mr Hetherington, it's very urgent. The year eleven reports have been deleted. Probably a student. I need you to help. Sir without these our students won't get into college!" Mr Hetherington immediately stood up and went out of the hall. Yippee. "Finally!", Elektra said, turning around.

"Hiya babe.", I said, knowing how much she despised me calling her 'babe'.

**THE NEXT DAY (ELEKTRA'S DIARY)**

_I just came back from another detention Mr Hetherington gave me yesterday at detention. But that was nothing compared to what happened afterwards. Ok, so me and Liam were walking home afterwards because his brother had some important police cases to handle and he said he'd pick up liam from the dumping ground at around ten pm. We were messing about when someone came up to me. Then, he said in this really creepy voice: Hello Elektra. Like he was voldemort coming back from the dead to defeat harry potter again. (which would be so cool by the way). He had a london accent and he looked exactly like liam so it can only be... The one and stupid charlie. He then pushed Liam against a wall and and asked him: why the hell have you got your hands all over my girlfriend? Naturally they had a fight and at the end I managed to push them apart. Liam had a bloody nose. Charlie had a black eye AND a bloody nose AND bloody lip. So obviously he was the less attractive one. I told charlie who did he think he is?, saying I was his girlfriend AFTER we broke up. And then some hoodies with bandannas on their faces made a dramatic entrance, acting all big and scary and for a moment I was a bit scared, for a MOMENT. The effect was ruined when one of them slipped on some ice, (it was snowing yesterday). I tried my best not to giggle becuase they looked dangerous, and from past experience I learned not to insult these people unless I wanted to end up in A and E. anyway, another hoodie said: she's your ex? youre just a pathetic little p_k , you know that? And then they walked off but charlie caught the bus and went home. It didnt take me long to realise that charlie was only doing all this to try get in a gang. Huh! I didn't even had to TRY to get in the cobras, I got offered! But then liam started to walk off. Why? because he thinks that I'm seeing charlie behind his back. Ok, I kissed a few random boys, but not when I was going out with liam. I have also been asked out before, but I always said no because they were either too ugly or I heard their mates dare them to do it."how else did he know you were here? I thought we actually had something!" Those were Liam's exact words. Urgh! I just feel so angry at him for thinking I'm a slag. But I reckon he has got a point though, I mean Charlie just stated that I was his girlfriend and God knows why he knew where I was. Which is just plain creepy. Me and liam did both go to elm tree, but in different directions._

**This, by the way the last chapter. Kidding! ill try to update chapter 6 as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter six as promised.**

**3 DAYS LATER (LIAM'S P.O.V)**

"Ok, carefully, caaarefully -

"OWW! Do I _really _need to shave at the age of fifteen? I mean, I've seen a woman in tesco with more facial hair than me!", I said, dabbing at the blood on my face with some toilet roll. Jack seemed to be shaving without any effort, as if he was using a toothbrush instead of a razor (Which I have done in the past, but obviously I haven't told anyone, not even frank).

"You're the one who said you wanted to be a man. And to be a man you're only gonna need stubble, bravery and most importantly, a woman. But at you're age I'd keep my eyes set on a girl if I were you. Speaking of which, what did you do to get dumped by that girl, you know, the pretty one with the blue streaks in her hair?"

"Her names Elektra."

"She has a name?" Jack joked.

"And she never dumped me, I..."

"You what, dumped her, decided you'd go seperate ways and still be mates, found out she was cheating on you, she found out you was cheating on her or you turned into some murderous phsyco and killed her. I'm guessing you've killed her." I blinked. Suddenly horrifying pictures of Elektra, on a deathbed, eyes closed and a pale face started forming in my mind. I shivered. I know hated Elektra more than I ever did but it was still scary to picture anyone I knew like that, friend or foe. Jack waved his hand infront of my face and when that didn't work he shook me on the shoulder. "Liam, Liam I was only messin' about. Wow, seems you're clearly not over her yet." Wrong.

**MEANWHILE.. (ELEKTRA'S )**

Today was my father's death day. Ist of March. I open up my wardrobe, pushed aside a mound of clothes and got out my little red box. I forgot that it was locked but that didn't matter; it was so worn out that a good old fashioned paperclip did the job. Inside was an earing (cobra gang souvenir), a drawing of my dream boy and a photo of Dad, just before he was off to war. He wasn't a soldier; he was an engineer. I remember spending my last few minutes with him when I was four years old. Seventeen months later (a few weeks after I was put into care), a cold social worker explained to me that daddy was "sleeping". "WHY CAN'T YOU STUPID PEOPLE JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH? DAD IS DEAD! WHY CANT YOU JUST SAY THAT? WHY?", I screamed, smashing the cup of squash that was given to me. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. Of course, that was when I was five years old, and I'd never do anything like that now, I'd do something much worse.

Tears were prickling in my eyes. I wiped them away furiously, grabbed my purse and went down stairs. "Morning Elektra.", Mike said went I entered the kitchen. Everyone else suddenly stopped eating and started staring at me. Mike and Gina probably told them about my dad and ordered them not to mention anything and act normal. Fat chance. "Breakfast, Elektra?", Gina asked. "I only came down for juice.", I said, walking to fridge and getting out a small carton of orange juice. I pinned the straw in and went out the kitchen. "Where are you going?", Carmen asked.

"Out.", I repiled, before slamming the front door. The florist was only a couple of roads away, opposite the park where I built a tiny memorial in the place that no one dared to go; behind the fence. When I reached the florist and unzipped my purse, I found out that I only had seven pence, an old bust ticket and a button. So I couldn't buy flowers to put on my father's memorial. No problem, I would just have to pick wild flowers, which was impossible to discover when theres nettles all around you. I still decided to visit my father anyway. But I was in for a shock. Stupid teenagers (probably about 17 or 18) were destroying the memorial. I could recognise one or two of them, they were the dodo's that Charlie was trying to impress the other day. "Your Charlotte's ex? I know all about you.", one of them said, coming up to me. "How can you know all about me?", I asked, confused.

"Everybody knows about you.", another one said. I didn't even recognise him. He noticed that I was still confused. "Elektra, _ex_ cobra member, now lives with a bunch of little kids in a posh carehome, goes to an academy with even posher uniform and goes out with a copper's kid brother."

"You don't know anything abut me. Seriously.", I said, truthfully.

"Who cares?", another one of them said, coming closer to me and pushing me against a tree. Oh God, they weren't going to beat me up, they were going to something much worse...

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

When Jack finished teaching me how to shave (which got me an infinate number of cuts), he got texted by work, saying that he had to go immediately and told me that I needed to buy milk. I took a one pound out the house keeping pot and went to the shops. When I bought the milk, I noticed that a couple of kids were daring a smaller kid to go behind the fence in the park that was opposite the florist. As I had nothing to do, I crossed the road to the park, reached the fence and climbed over it to discover something unexpected. There was a bloke pushing Elektra against a tree. The look on her face wasn't terrified so it was obvious that this had happened to her before. Part of me wanted to defend her, and part of me wanted to run away; either of them seemed to be a bad decision becuase some other blokes realised I was there. "Oh, look Elektra, It's your boyfriend coming to save you.", one of them said. The guy who was holding Elektra was running his hands down her jeans. Oh God. Elektra tried pushing him away but it was no use, he was far too strong. He then started slobbering over her neck, like a dog and by Elektra's facial expression she didn't really look like a dog lover. Another two blokes got out penknives out of their pockets, one pointed at me and one pointed at Elektra to show that any noise that could give them away would be have disasterous consequences.

**I know, I hate cliffhangers too. **


	7. Chapter 7

**heres chapter seven.**

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

"You have bought a condom haven't you?" Elektra asked.

"Listen, I don't care if I get you pregnant and if I do, don't expect me to play daddy." The big bloke said.

"Not that...It's just well, this has happened to me before and... I caught some "illness" of the bloke.", Elektra lied.

"You're bluffing!"

"Fine, fine. If you really want H.I.V. Be. My. Guest."

"You're still bluffing."

"Only one way to find out...

The bloke pulled way from her and climbed over the gate. Wimp. The others followed him like magnets. Elektra let out a relieved sigh. "What the hell are you doing here?", she asked me. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?", I shot back, although I already knew, seeing the cardboard memorial of David Perkins on the floor earlier. "I'm getting outta here.", Elektra said, climbing over the wall. After taking one last look at the memorial, I went too, deliberately walking in a different direction to Elektra.

**THE NEXT DAY (ELEKTRA'S P.O.V)**

I was playing tetris on my phone, as it's the only thing I feel like doing when I don't feel like doing anything. The doorbell rang and I heard Gina telling me I was on front door duty from the kitchen. I sighed, got up and opened the front door and slammed it back seeing it was Charlie. "Elektra wait! I need to explain!" I sighed, opened the door again to see him with a desperate look on his face. "What? this better be good!"

"Can we talk outside? Please?" I stepped outside, shutting the door behind me.

"You know that bloke that called me a p_k the other day?"

"What the bandanna guy that almost _raped_ me?"

"What?"

"Long story, you carry on."

"That blokes the leader of a new gang; MUCH bigger than the cobras. He's got people from all over the country an' everything. They're planning on rioting London. Not like the one in the summer, way bigger. It's like a new Al Qaeda or summat'.

"And you were gonna join them?"

"No! I only did it cos they were gonna hurt ya. They thought that I fancied you after we broke up and then they came up to me saying that if I didn't join 'em theyd hurt ya."

"Well I've still got the right to hate you! You broke up with me cos you were embaressed with me."

"Actually, th- thats not why I broke up with you."

"What?"

"I-I'm not really... I'm not into girls anymore. I... like boys." He had a tear running down his cheek now. I may look bad and tough - that's probably cos I am but sometimes, SOMETIMES, I can be a bit of a softie. And realising that Charlie whent through all this just for me made we want to hug him. And I did. Bad timing too, becuase Liam of all people was standing by the the ELM TREE HOUSE sign. He came up to us. "I hope you two are _really_ happy.", He said, putting on a sarcastic smile. Charlie went up to him. "It's alright, you can 'ave 'er. Not my type anyway.", He said, walking away. I smiled. Liam had a confused look on his face.

"What the 'ell is he on about?"

"He's gay and he only had a fight with you cos he was protecting me. And apart from this sentence I'm not talking to you.", I said, slamming the door in his face. Gosh, I love doing that. I ran up the stairs and went to my room. I didn't care that I left my phone on the sofa and Tyler was gonna use up all my credit, I didn't care about my history essay that was due in tommorow - not that ever did, and most of all I didn't care that someone would let Liam in and he'd be under the same roof as me. Ok, maybe I did.

"Elektra! I'm sorry. I can't belive I'm about to say this but I'll do anything to get you back.", Liam pleaded, rapidly knocking on my door.

I opened the door. "_Anything_?"

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

God, Elektra can be such a bitch. Correction, she is a bitch. Why the hell did I say I'll do anything? Carmen comes up to me and tiptoes as she puts my girl's blonde wig on. Her dress that I'm wearing is quite uncomfortable and tight and Elektra's bra was just plain irritating. Frank, Rick, Tyler Johnny, Mike and Jack can't help snigger. The music starts and I pick up the microphone and start mumbling the words to Britney Spears _Hit Me Baby One More Time. _Don't worry Liam, It'll all be over soon and besides, what goes on now will stay within these four walls. Wrong. Elektra gets out her phone and starts taking pictures. She is gonna put them on facebook But it's worth it cos we'll be together again.

**Just to let you guys know, this is the LAST chapter so I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
